Guard Duty
by MobBob
Summary: Clarisse is guarding the order in the woods and hears noise coming from the lake. She soon finds a swimmer who doesn't want to get in trouble with Chiron. The two work out an agreement. Smut


Guard Duty

Clarisse yawned. She proceeded to kick herself. She needed to stay awake for guard duty. She looked at the camp fire that she had made. It had mostly fizzled out by this point. She picked up a nearby log and tossed it on the fire, producing a flurry of sparks. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of matches. She lit one and tossed it on top of the fresh log. The fire was reinvigorated with fresh flames and soon it was burning bright again.

Clarisse looked around the forest, scanning the trees that surrounded her. It was quiet. Sometimes some bird or a squirrel might run out and make a noise, but other than that Clarisse was completely by herself. She looked over at the lake, which was filled with the silver reflection of the moon. A cool breeze blew through the woods, rustling leaves and sending a chill down Clarisse's back. She moved over to the fire, rubbing her hands together and desperately trying to warm herself up.

As Clarisse did this, she heard a noise. She immediately reached for her sword and assumed a combat position. She was acting on pure instinct. Clarisse knew just as well as anybody else that one slight noise could be the tell-tale clue to some impending attack. She heard it again. Clearly this wasn't some one-time thing. Someone or something was in the woods with her. Clarisse tried to figure out what it was. It wasn't a cracking sound, like the noise she would have heard if someone had stepped on a branch or a twig. It seemed softer than that.

She heard the sound again. It came from the lake and sounded like a splash. Maybe it was just the sound waves make when they crash against the shore. Or someone could be there swimming. Either way, she was going to have to check it out. Clarisse crouched down and inched her way towards the lake. She avoided stepping on a twig and hid behind a bush that overlooked the lake. This gave her the cover she needed.

She then peered over the bush, the moon giving her the light she needed to scan the lake for any sign of what made the sound. She saw nothing. She frowned. Maybe there really wasn't anyone there at all. Maybe what she heard was just the sound of the water splashing against rocks. She turned back to her camp fire. Then she heard the sound again.

It sounded too loud to be the waves splashing against the shore. She scanned the lake again. It was mostly still and Clarisse was going to give up again, until she saw it. She almost missed it, but she caught it out of the corner of her eye. Clarisse noticed the ripples in the water just as it was about to disappear. More importantly, she could see someone's feet as they vanished beneath the water.

Clarisse smiled to herself. Obviously this person wasn't a threat. They were probably just going out for a late night swim. She chuckled. They clearly didn't realize how cold it would be. Or maybe they didn't mind? Could it be Percy Jackson? Clarisse remembered the defeat he had dealt to her in the bathroom. This could be the perfect opportunity to return the favor.

Clarisse slowly made her way down to the shore, hiding behind a tree near the beach. She peered around it to check on the swimmer. Whoever was swimming sure could hold their breath for a long time. It had been at least a minute since they had ducked under the water. Maybe it really was Percy Jackson. Finally, the swimmer popped out of the lake, but only just briefly.

Clarisse could not make out who it was. However, she could tell that they were a girl. They had long hair and Clarisse could clearly see that this person had boobs. She could even see a nipple poking out from her hair. Clarisse was a little disappointed, having been robbed of her chance at revenge. Still, she could probably get whoever this was in trouble. With any luck it might be someone from the Hermes cabin or even the Athena cabin. It could be Annabeth Chase. That would be a real treat. Clarisse continued her vigil over the lake.

A thought suddenly popped into her head. Whoever was swimming was currently naked. Thus, they must have left their clothes on the beach. This proved easier than Clarisse expected. The swimmer had placed their clothes on a rock that was just a few paces from Clarisse's current position. What luck. Clarisse crouched down and rolled down to the clothes, using the rock as cover. She looked back at the lake. The swimmer surfaced again, but their back was turned to Clarisse, so she couldn't tell who she was. The swimmer dove down into the water, giving Clarisse a good look at her ass, which she had to admit was very shapely. As soon as she was gone under the water, Clarisse swiped her clothes.

At this point, Clarisse decided to hunker down and stay put. There was not much more she could do. Just wait for the swimmer to come out of the water and find their clothes missing. In the meantime, Clarisse could spend her time imagining ambushing the girl. In her mind, the girl would be begging for mercy, asking her not to tell Chiron, pleading on her knees. The thought brought a smile to Clarisse's face.

Eventually, Clarisse saw the ripples in the water heading for the shore. She quickly darted back behind the tree, the swimmer's clothes in hand. She crouched down, careful not to expose herself. She peaked around the tree to see who it was. The swimmer soon reached the shallow part of the lake and was forced to stand up. Clarisse held her breath, waiting to see who it was. She almost gasped when she realized who it was. Standing on the edge of the beach was Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth shook herself off, parting the hair out of her face. She stood on the beach completely naked for a split second. Clarisse took this opportunity to take her in. She wasn't jealous or anything. Sure Annabeth was, objectively speaking, attractive. However, Clarisse had her own strengths and she could hold her own against Annabeth. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed Annabeth's bewilderment over not seeing her clothes.

Annabeth desperately searched the rock, frantically looking for her clothes. After realizing that her clothes weren't by the rock, she looked out to the lake, as if she believed that they had washed away. Clarisse resisted the urge to laugh and give away her position. She thought about the defeat Annabeth had dealt her and suddenly the cold air didn't bother her.

Eventually, Clarisse decided that she watched had enough of Annabeth trying to find her clothes. She leaped out from behind the tree. Annabeth jumped with surprise, almost falling back into the lake. However, as soon as she saw that Clarisse was holding her clothes, her look of surprise became a look of anger. "You've got my clothes!"

Clarisse laughed. "Good one genius. I can see you've inherited your mother's wit."

Annabeth leaped towards her, trying to grab the clothes, but Clarisse hopped out of the way. "Give them back!"

"No," said Clarisse, lifting the clothes above her head, far away from Annabeth's reach.

Annabeth tried to jump up and grab them, but she couldn't. Her next move was to try to wrestle Clarisse to the ground. This didn't work. Clarisse was strong enough to resist Annabeth and shoved her to the ground. The only thing that Annabeth could do now was to beg. "Please Clarisse, give them back."

"I don't know," said Clarisse. "You shouldn't be out here this late. I mean, I should be telling Chiron about this."

"Come on," said Annabeth. "You know that if the positions were reversed, I wouldn't turn you in."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't?"

"Don't you trust me?" said Annabeth.

Clarisse made a great show of trying to ponder this situation. She scratched her chin, she paced around, she even talked to herself. Finally, she turned to Annabeth. "I guess I can let you have your clothes."

"Thank you," said Annabeth.

"On one condition," said Clarisse.

Annabeth's face dropped. "What?"

Clarisse leaned up against the tree, her pants undone and her underwear pulled down. Annabeth was on her knees, still naked. Clarisse spread her legs, allowing Annabeth to have access to her pussy. She smiled as she looked at the apprehensive look on Annabeth's face. Clarisse coughed. "I'm waiting."

Annabeth groaned. She stuck out her tongue and advanced towards Clarisse. The process was slow. Clarisse placed her hand on Annabeth's head, forcing her in closer. As soon as Annabeth made contact with Clarisse's body, she began licking. She started off simply. Just a very basic up and down movement on Clarisse's slit. Even though it was simple, it still got Clarisse excited and she moaned with pleasure.

Annabeth continued this up and down motion for quite awhile. She sped up a bit, but other than that, she didn't do anything that creative. However, she seemed to realize that if Clarisse wasn't pleased by this, she might not get her clothes back. Thus, she moved onto Clarisse clit. She started out by making circles around the clit. They were slow and teasing, trying to get as much anticipation as she could out of Clarisse.

After getting Clarisse worked up, Annabeth's tongue licked the clit. Just a light tap at first. Clarisse was already soaking wet at this point and as Annabeth did this, she could feel her fingers dig into her scalp. Annabeth then began to lick harder and faster, attacking the clit recklessly. Clarisse slumped down as this happened. In that instant, Annabeth grabbed Clarisse ass and squeezed it.

Clarisse was so excited that she dropped Annabeth's clothes to the ground. Annabeth entertained the thought of grabbing them and making a break for it, but she realized it was too risky. Clarisse had her fingers in her hair and she was fast enough to catch her. Annabeth decided that it was best to simply continue with her side of the bargain. It wouldn't take long. Clarisse was about to come any second now. Annabeth decided to try something she had heard about. She nibbled on Clarisse's thigh. This elicited a powerful scream from the girl.

Clarisse almost doubled over as she came. Annabeth got off her knees and reached for her clothes. Fortunately, Clarisse made no attempt to stop her. She began to put them on as fast as she could. She turned to Clarisse, who was now zipping up her jeans, a smug smile on her face. "See, it wasn't that bad."

"Bite me," said Annabeth.

Clarisse chuckled and marched back to her campfire, which had now burned out. She reached into her pocket and went to pull out her matches. However, to her surprise, there was nothing there. She searched her jeans, hoping to find them, but to no avail. If was as if someone had stolen them. She looked around for Annabeth, but by now, the girl had disappeared.


End file.
